peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cover Versions
"This is a programme that likes a good cover version.” (John Peel, 23 April 2002) Unusual cover versions are among the best-remembered features of Peel’s programmes, from ABBA hits sung in Hindi by Pakistani sisters Salma & Sabina and Elvis Presley covers by Eilert Pilarm (the “Swedish Elvis”) to full sessions of covers by artists including Cat Power, Chumbawamba, Cuban Boys, FSK, Hefner, Nirvana, Samurai Seven, Sex Clark Five and Sonic Youth. In 1991, the DJ devoted four consecutive shows to alternative takes on other artists’ songs (see Cover Version Specials). During the third of these, Peel cited a God Bullies demolition of 'Tie A Yellow Ribbon' as a “demonstration of the near-perfect cover version – one that leaves the original lying bruised and tattered in the gutter.”http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/13_July_1991 Peel was especially happy to air new versions of songs that were personal favourites, including at least a dozen covers of Teenage Kicks. In spring 1982, the DJ asked all session guests to attempt Liverpool anthem You'll Never Walk Alone for a proposed album project,See Ken Garner's In Session Tonight, pg 311. although this was eventually abandoned because many bands were unwilling to play the song.As admitted by Peel on 13 July 1982. Between 1991 and 1993, Peel undertook a long and ultimately successful hunt through his singles to track down a much-loved cover of Little Richard’s ‘Tutti Frutti’, treating listeners to unexpected gems he unearthed along the way (see Little Richard Cover Search). The version in question eventually turned out to be by American singer Mickey Lee Lane. The record was later found stored safely among his most precious 45s in John Peel's Record Box. Other favorite covers in the same collection included a reggae version of the ‘Coronation Street’ theme by Izzy Royal and the Galactic Symposium double-header ‘Y.M.C.A.’ / ‘Money’ (covers of Village People and Pink Floyd), as well as a version of ‘Dancin’ Queen’ (ABBA) by Cheeze, described by JP on 08 March 1992 as "infinitely better than the original". Talking to BBC World Service in 2004, the DJ commented: “I don't like cover versions when they're just a faithful replica of the original - you get an awful lot of that and it seems to me to be utterly pointless. But when somebody comes along and does something original that you wouldn't have expected, then that is particularly welcome.”http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3376547.stm Peel himself performed a cover with Tony Blackburn of 'You Don't Bring Me Flowers' by Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand. Recorded sometime in the 80s, it was played during a BBC Radio One tribute show to JP on 28 October 2004. Covers Played The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is far from complete. Please add further details if known. Searches for covered artists can be done by using the search function of your browser. Performing Artist | Song | Covered Artist | First Known Play A *Action Swingers: Lexicon Devil (session) (Germs) 17 July 1992 *Barry Adamson, Anita Lane & The Thought System Of Love: These Boots Are Made For Walking (Nox Fresh mix) (Nancy Sinatra) 14 July 1991 *Age Of Chance: Kiss (Prince) 17 November 1986 *Aislers Set: Walked In Line (session) (Joy Division) 10 April 2001 *Altered Images: Song Sung Blue (Neil Diamond) 07 July 1991 *Mark Am: Masters Of War (Bob Dylan) 06 July 1991 *Amazulu: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 07 July 1982 *Anal Cunt (AxCx): I'm Still Standing (Elton John) 07 April 1995 *Miller Anderson: It Takes A Lot To Laugh It Takes A Train To Cry (session) (Bob Dylan) 21 July 1972 *Anfield Kop 1964: She Loves You (Beatles) 08 January 1993 *Anhrefn: Edrych Ar Y Rude Boys (‘Staring At The Rude Boys’) (Ruts) 13 July 1989 *Anhrefn: Bank Robber (Clash) 07 December 1991 *Antihero: Try Again (session) (Aaliyah) 28 May 2002 *Antihero: Love Will Tear Us Apart (session) (Joy Division) 18 February 2003 *Artless: Fiddle About (Who) 01 January 1994 *Ash: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 06 June 2001 *A Witness: Tomorrow Never Knows (Beatles) 07 July 1991 B *Babes In Toyland: We Are Family (Sister Sledge) 27 August 1995 *Bad Livers: Lust For Life (Iggy Pop) 27 October 1991 *Jessica Bailiff & Alan Sparhawk: Highwire (Marc Bolan) 30 January 2002 *Ballboy: Born In The USA (Bruce Springsteen) 22 October 2003 *Balsara & His Singing Sitars: Let Me Hold Your Hand (Beatles) 10 July 1993 *Barbel: Winchester Cathedral (New Vaudeville Band) 14 July 1991 *Barcelona Pavilion: Temptation (session) (New Order) 04 September 2003 *Bastard Kestrel: Past, Present & Future (Shangri-Las) 13 July 1991 *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (Smokey Robinson) 19 November 1979 *Beat: Can't Get Used To Losing You (Andy Williams) 08 May 1980 *Beat: Whine And Grine (Prince Buster) 08 May 1980 *Berlin Mitte Boys: New York City Boy (Pet Shop Boys) 27 June 2000 *Better Beatles: Penny Lane (Beatles) 22 September 1982 *Better Beatles: I’m Down (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *Biffy Clyro: You Can Go Your Own Way (session) (Fleetwood Mac) 24 February 2004 *Birdland: See No Evil (session) (Television) 28 June 1989 *Birdland: Rock N Roll Nigger (session) (Patti Smith) 05 February 1990 *Birthday Party: Loose (Stooges) 14 July 1991 *Bill Black Combo: Don’t Be Cruel (Elvis Presley) 07 July 1991 *Yami Bolo: Richer Than Cory (Simon & Garfunkel, Them) 28 May 1998 *Bonny Billy: Sweeter Than Anything (PJ Harvey) 05 July 2001 *Bonnie Prince Billy: Crying In The Chapel (Orioles) 23 September 1999 *Tony Blackburn: I Can't Make Your Way (Yardbirds) 12 May 1981 *Boo Radleys: Alone Again Or (session) (Love) 07 April 1991 *Boo Radleys: Boo Faith (session) (A cover of "True Faith") (New Order) 26 October 1991 *David Bowie: White Light White Heat (session) (Velvet Underground) 23 May 1972 *David Bowie: Knock on Wood (Eddie Floyd) (D011, 1975 exact date unknown) *David Bowie: Alabama Song (written by Bertolt Brecht & Kurt Weill, performed by Doors, etc) 11 February 1980 *Billy Bragg: Seven And Seven Is (Love) 07 July 1991 *Billy Bragg: Jeane (Smiths) 07 July 1991 *Breeders: Happiness Is A Warm Gun (Beatles) 04 August 1991 *Bette Bright (& The Illuminations): The Captain Of Your Ship (Reparata & The Delrons) 25 January 1979 *Broken Dog: Never Too Far (session) (Tim Hardin) 05 September 2000 *Broom: Pumpkin Eater (Cover of "Born To Be Wild") (Steppenwolf) 05 March 1993 *Bush Tetras: Cold Turkey (John Lennon) 14 July 1991 *Butthole Surfers: Earthquake (Roky Erickson) 07 July 1991 C *Cabaret Voltaire: No Escape (Seeds) 24 September 1979 *Captain Beefheart: Ah Feel Like Ahcid (based on ‘Death Letter') (Son House) 16 January 2001 *Cannanes: Tribute (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *Cannonball King: Danny Boy (Bing Crosby, etc) 13 July 1991 *Caravan: Feelin' Reelin' Squeelin (session) (Soft Machine) 09 November 1968 *Barbara Cartland: Desert Song (Nelson Eddy, etc) 11 June 1979 *Barbara Cartland: How Deep Is The Ocean? (Bing Crosby, etc) 13 June 1979 *Barbara Cartland: A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square (Judy Campbell, etc) 05 February 1994 (BFBS) *Neko Case & Her Boyfriends: Duchess (Scott Walker) 27 April 2000 *Cat Power: Kingsport Town (Bob Dylan 02 April 2000 (BFBS) *Cat Power: Naked If I Want To (Moby Grape) 06 April 2000 *Cat Power: Sea Of Love (Phil Phillips) 16 April 2000 (BFBS) *Cat Power: Sophisticated Lady (session) (Duke Ellington) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Hard Times In New York City (session) (Bob Dylan) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Wonderwall (session) (Oasis) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: He Was A Friend Of Mine (session) (folk traditional, Bob Dylan) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Freebird (session) (Lynyrd Skynyrd) 20 July 2000 *Cat Power: Deep Inside (Mary J. Blige) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Come On In My Kitchen (session) (Robert Johnson) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Werewolf (session) (Michael Hurley) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Sister (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 2000 *Cat Power: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 2000 *Cats: Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) 07 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: I Put A Spell On You (session) (Screamin’ Jay Hawkins) 09 April 1984 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: All Tomorrow's Parties (Velvet Underground) Peel 040 (BFBS) (1986-08-21) *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: By the Time I Get to Phoenix (Glenn Campbell) 01 August 1988 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: In The Ghetto (Elvis Presley) 07 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Long Black Veil (Lefty Frizzell, Johnny Cash, etc) 13 July 1991 *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: What A Wonderful World (Louis Armstrong) 10 February 1995 *Eugene Chadbourne: Der Fuehrer's Face (Spike Jones, Tommy Trinder), etc) 13 July 1991 *Champs' Boys Orchestra: Tubular Bells (Mike Oldfield) 14 July 1991 *Cheeze: Dancin' Queen (ABBA) 23 February 1982 *Cheeze: MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 29 February 1992 *Chicks On Speed: Mind Your Own Business (Delta Five) 06 January 2000 *Chicks On Speed: Give Me Back My Man (B-52's) 10 February 2000 *China Drum: Wuthering Heights (Kate Bush) 21 April 1995 *Ted Chippington: She Loves You (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *Ted Chippington: The Wanderer (Dion) 14 July 1991 *Chrome,: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979 See comment on 22 October 1979). *Chumbawamba: Agadoo (session) (Black Lace) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: The Birdie Song (The Tweets) (session) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: Knock Three Times (Dawn) (session) 21 August 1992 *Chumbawamba: Y Viva Espana (session) (Sylvia) 21 August 1992 *Ciccone Youth: Into the Groove(y) (Madonna) 13 July 1991 *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (Robert Palmer) 05 December 1992 *Cinerama: Elenore (session) (Turtles) 02 November 1999 *Cinerama: London (Smiths) 27 January 2000 *Cinerama: Yesterday Once More (session) (Carpenters) 19 September 2000 *Cinerama: Diamonds Are Forever (Shirley Bassey) 15 November 2001 *Cinerama: All The Things She Said (session) (t.A.T.u.) 04 June 2003 *Cinerama: Groovjet (If This Ain't Love) (session) (Spiller) 06 January 2004 *Clash: Police And Thieves (Junior Murvin) 28 December 1978 *Clash: Armagideon Time (Willie Williams) 03 December 1979 *Clash: Wrong 'Em Boyo (Rulers) 05 December 1979 *Clash: Brand New Cadillac (Vince Taylor) 10 December 1979 *Clash: I Fought The Law (Crickets, Bobby Fuller Four) 07 April 1980 *Clash: Junco Partner (James Waynes, Professor Longhair, etc) 07 July 1991 *Claw Hammer: Blank Frank (Eno & Fripp) 24 November 1990 *Claw Hammer: Satisfaction (Devo, Rolling Stones) 29 September 1991 *Claw Hammer: Moonlight on Vermont (Captain Beefheart) 19 July 1992 (BFBS) *Cocteau Twins: Frosty The Snowman (Gene Autry) 11 December 1992 *Colourbox featuring Lorita Grahame: Baby I Love You So (Augustus Pablo) 14 July 1991 *Come Ons: Twine Time (session) (Alvin Cash & The Crawlers) 01 May 2002 *Commercial Breakup: Bizarre Love Triangle (New Order) 13 June 2001 *Nora O'Connor: Looks Like I'm Up Shit Creek Again (Tom Waits) 16 May 2001 *Coolies: Mrs Robinson (Simon & Garfunkel) 07 July 1991 *Coolies: I Am A Rock (Simon & Garfunkel) 13 July 1991 *Hugh Cornwel & Robert Williams: White Room (Cream) 29 October 1979 *Cornershop: Norwegian Wood (Beatles) 17 April 2002 *Corpus Vile: Berketex Bribe (Crass) 14 January 1994 *Graham Coxon: Been Smoking Too Long (session) (Nick Drake) 01 September 2004 *Kevin Coyne: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 08 July 1982 *Crabs: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 03 May 1982 *Cream: I'm So Glad (Skip James) 21 May 2003 *Crust: Feelings (Morris Albert) 07 July 1991 *Cuban Boys: Foggy Mountain Breakdown (Flatts & Scruggs) 18 August 1998 *Cuban Boys: From Out Of Nowhere (session) (Faith No More) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: Number One Song In Heaven (session) (Sparks) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: Ghosts (session) (Japan) 10 May 2000 *Cuban Boys: The Laughing Gnome (session) (David Bowie) 10 May 2000 *Cud: You Sexy Thing (session) (Hot Chocolate) 30 June 1987 *Cud: Lola (Kinks) 20 March 1989 *Cul De Sac: The Portland Cement Factory At Monolith, California (John Fahey) 02 October 1992 *Cure: Hello, I Love You (Doors) 07 July 1991 D *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Heart of Glass (Blondie) 08 June 1988 *Damned: White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) 19 August 1980 *Dave The Spazz: Smash The Mirror (Who) 01 January 1994 *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Teenage Kicks (session) (Undertones) 04 March 1985 *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: I'm Going Down (Bruce Springsteen) 09 October 1985 *Dead Kennedys: Rawhide (Frankie Laine) 14 July 1991 *Sara DeBell: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 06 August 1993 *Decoration: 86 TV's (session) (I Am Kloot) 13 April 2004 *Delgados: Mr Blue Sky (session) (Electric Light Orchestra) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: California Uber Alles (session) (Dead Kennedys) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Matthew And Son (session) (Cat Stevens) (session) 16 October 2002 *Delgados: Last Rose Of Summer (session) (Symbols) 16 October 2002 *Detroit Cobras: Shout Bama Lama (Otis Redding) 20 June 2001 *Devo: Satisfaction (Rolling Stones) 29 August 1978 *Diagram Brothers: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 22 July 1982 *Dickies: Paranoid (Black Sabbath) 07 July 1978 *Dickies: Eve Of Destruction (Turtles, Barry McGuire) 27 July 1978 *Dickies: She (Monkees) 24 January 1979 *Dingetje: Houtochdiekop (‘Shaddup Your Face’) Joe Dolce) 19 December 1983 *Dinosaur Jr.: I'll Feel A Whole Lot Better (Byrds) 07 July 1991 *Dinosaur Jr.: Just Like Heaven (Cure) 07 July 1991 *DJ Lebowitz: Holiday In Cambodia (Dead Kennedys) 26 October 1987 *DJ Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (Ramones) 18 January 1988 *Dogbowl: Tommy's Holiday Camp (Who) 01 January 1994 *Dolly Mixture: The Locomotion (session) (Little Eva) 14 August 1979 *Alice Donut: We're Not Gonna Take It (Who) 01 January 1994 *Donz: Yesterday Man (Chris Andrews) 27 May 1980 *Drop Nineteens: Angel (Madonna) 22 November 1992 (BFBS) *John Duffey: Hickory Wind (Gram_Parsons) 03 January 2001 *Duran Duran: Fame (David Bowie) 05 May 1981 *Dustball: Building (session) (Unbelievable Truth) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Sunday Under Glass (session) (Beulah) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Thrown Like A Stone (session) (Murry The Hump) 30 January 2002 *Dustball: Xeroxy Music (session) (Samurai Seven) 30 January 2002 *Dynamites: Hello Mother (Allan Sherman) 14 July 1991 E *Terry Edwards: Never Understand (Jesus And Mary Chain) 09 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: Everything's All Right When You're Down (Jesus And Mary Chain) 23 March 1991 *Terry Edwards: The Hardest Walk (Jesus And Mary Chain) 21 April 1991 *Terry Edwards: Container Drivers (Fall) 26 October 1991 *Terry Edwards: Totally Wired (Fall) 27 October 1991 *Terry Edwards: Bingo Masters Breakout (Fall) 17 November 1991 *Terry Edwards: You Suffer / Your Achievement / Dead / The Kill (session) (Napalm Death) 02 February 1992 *Terry Edwards: 8ighty-One (Miles Davis) 23 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: 4our (Miles Davis) 24 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: 7even Steps To Heaven (Miles Davis) 30 October 1992 *Terry Edwards: Bodies (Sex Pistols) 16 October 1993 *Terry Edwards: Girls & Boys (Blur) 21 July 1995 *Terry Edwards: Ice Cream For Crow (Captain Beefheart) April 1998 *Terry Edwards: Return Of Django (Upsetters) 12 October 1999 *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn Theme (Henry Mancini) 13 July 1991 *Elastica: Da Da Da (Trio) 09 November 1999 *Endgames: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 26 May 1982 *End Result: Don’t Sleep In The Subway (Petula Clark) 06 July 1991 *Evaporators: I Can't Puke (Dry Heaves) 25 November 1995 (BFBS) *Even As We Speak: Bizarre Love Triangle (New Order) 22 December 1990 *Extreme Noise Terror: I Am A Bloody Fool/In It For Life (Cockney Rejects) 14 July 1991 F *Fabulous Flames: Holly Holy (Neil Diamond) 13 July 1991 *Th' Faith Healers: SOS (ABBA) 11 January 1992 *Th' Faith Healers: Without You (Nilsson) 05 March 1994 *Fall: Mr Pharmacist (Other Half) 30 December 1986 *Fall: Pinball Machine (Lonnie Irving) 31 May 1989 *Fall: Race With The Devil (Gene Vincent) 30 August 1989 *Fall: Black Monk Theme (session) (Monks) 01 January 1990 *Fall: White Lightning (George Jones) 25 July 1990 *Fall: Rollin' Dany (Gene Vincent) 14 July 1991 *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (R. Dean Taylor) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Victoria (Kinks) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Popcorn Double Feature (Searchers) 14 July 1991 *Fall: A Day In The Life (Beatles) 14 July 1991 *Fall: Just Waiting (Hank Williams) 01 March 1992 *Fall: Lost In Music (Sister Sledge) 12 March 1993 *Fall: Why Are People Grudgeful (Sir Gibbs) 12 March 1993 *Fall: Strychnine (session) (Seeds) 13 March 1993 *Fall: War (Henry Cow) 30 October 1993 *Fall: I'm Going To Spain (Steve Bent) 25 December 1993 *Fall: Junk Man (Groundhogs) 23 April 1994 *Fall: Shut Up! (Monks) 30 April 1994 (BFBS) *Fall: I'm Not Satisfied (Frank Zappa) 03 February 1995 *Fall: Last Chance To Turn Around (Gene Pitney) 25 May 1996 (BFBS) *Fall: Beatle Bones 'N' Smokin' Stones (session) (Captain Beefheart) 18 August 1996 *Fall: I’m A Mummy (Bob McFadden & Dor) 25 September 1997 (BFBS) *Fall: Jungle Rock (session) (Hank Mizell) 03 March 1998 *Fall: This Perfect Day (session) (Saints) 04 November 1998 *Fall: F' Oldin' Money (Tommy Blake) 01 April 1999 *Fall: Gotta See Jane (R. Dean Taylor) 23 October 2001 *Fall: Groovin' With Mr Bloe (session) (Mr Bloe) 13 March 2003 *Fall: I Can Hear The Grass Grow (session) (Move) 12 August 2004 *Family Cat: Bus Stop (Hollies) 13 July 1991 *Family Cat: Rocks Off (Rolling Stones) 13 July 1991 *Farm: Stepping Stone (Monkees) 14 July 1991 *Favourites: SOS (ABBA) 23 July 1979 *Flunk: Blue Monday (New Order) 06 December 2001 *Flying Saucer Attack: Outdoor Miner (Wire) 08 September 1995 *Four Lovers: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 24 December 1992 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Get It On (session) (T-Rex) 19 December 1983 *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Ferry Across The Mersey Gerry & The Pacemakers) 13 May 1997 *Aretha Franklin: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 17 April 1989 *French: Theme From Hill Street Blues (session) (Mike Post) 18 August 2004 *French: Theme From Big John Little John (session) (Richard LaSalle) 18 August 2004 *French: Crockett's Theme (session) (Jan Hammer) 18 August 2004 *French: Maybe Tomorrow (session) (Terry Bush) 18 August 2004 *FSK: I Wish I Could Sprechen Sie Deutsch (session) (Happy Wanderers) 13 August 1986 *FSK: Komm Gib Mir Deine Hand ('I Wanna Hold Your Hand') (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: Girl (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: Birthday (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: Don't Pass Me By (session) (Beatles) 07 July 1991 *FSK: My Funny Valentine (Chet Baker, etc) 04 March 1986 *Fuck: Like A Rainbow (Rolling Stones) 29 September 1999 G *Galaxie 500: Ceremony (New Order) 18 January 1990 *Galaxie 500: Don't Let Our Youth Go To Waste (Jonathan Richman) 14 July 1991 *Galactic Symposium: Money (Pink Floyd) 12 February 1980 *Galactic Symposium: YMCA (Village People) 16 May 1997 (BFBS) *Laurent Garnier: The Thing (session) (Phil Harris) 18 August 1995 *Lance Gambit Trio: Disco 2000 (Pulp) 29 July 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Good Enough (Dodgy) *Lance Gambit Trio: Mysterious Girl (Peter Andre) 31 July 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Say You'll Be There (Spice Girls) 05 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Park Life (Blur) 07 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: You're Gorgeous (Baby Bird) 12 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Do You Know What I Mean? (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Don't Go Away (session) (Oasis) 27 August 1997 *Lance Gambit Trio: Barbie Girl (Aqua) 05 January 1999 *Gene: Love Lived Here (Faces) 27 December 1999 (BFBS) *Gerry & The Pacemakers: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical) 24 April 1973 *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste (Blue Angel) (Roy Orbison) 19 June 1990 *God Bullies: Tie A Yellow Ribbon (Dawn) 13 July 1991 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Y Teimlad (session) (Datblygu) 16 December 2004 *Owen Gray: Every Beat Of My Heart (Johnny Otis, Gladys Knight) 13 July 1991 *Greedies: A Merry Jingle (versions of Jingle Bells & We Wish You A Merry Christmas - festive standards) 03 December 1979 *Gymslips: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 20 May 1982 H *Half Japanese: Tracks Of My Tears (Smokey Robinson & The Miracles) 07 July 1991 *Half Man Half Biscuit: A Legend In My Time (Don Gibson, Roy Orbison) 13 August 2004 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Good Night, Irene (session) (traditional) 27 June 1992 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Old Tige (session) (Jim Reeves) 20 November 1985 *Half Man Half Biscuit: Song To The Siren (session) (Tim Buckley) 03 September 2002 *John S. Hall: Tommy Can You Hear Me (Who) 01 January 1994 *Hamilton Di Giorgio: Anjo Triste (‘Blue Angel’) (Roy Orbison) 19 June 1990 *Happy Mondays: Step On (John Kongos) 15 March 1990 *PJ Harvey: Highway 61 Revisited (session) (Bob Dylan) 01 May 1992 *PJ Harvey: Wang Dang Doodle (session) (Lightnin' Hopkins) 12 March 1993 *Harvey's Rabbit: Is This What You Call Change? (session) (Robert Forster) 23 July 1994 *Screamin’ Jay Hawkins: I Love Paris (from musical ‘Can-Can’) 25 April 1972 *Heart Throbs: Pumping (session) (Patti Smith) 20 August 1990 *Hefner: Dragnet For Jesus (session) (Wynona Carr) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: Nobody Knows (session) (Staples Singers) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: He Got Better Things For You (session) (traditional) 03 March 1999 *Hefner: Turkle Dove (session) (traditional) 03 March 1999 *Helen And The Horns: Secret Love (session) (Doris Day) 05 December 1983 *Hellacopters: Empty Heart (session) (Rolling Stones) 30 September 1999 *Hellacopters: Whole Lot Of Shakin' In My Heart Since I Met You (Smoky Robinson) 04 January 2001 *Jimi Hendrix: Day Tripper (session) (Beatles) 24 December 1967 *Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner (John Stafford Smith) 23 May 1970 *Jimi Hendrix: Like A Rolling Stone (Bob Dylan) 19 September 1970 *Hole: Hungry Like The Wolf (Duran Duran) 17 March 1995 *Hole: Pale Blue Eyes (Velvet Underground) 29 September 1995 *Honeymoon Killers: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 23 May 1992 *Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow (St. Louis Jimmy Oden) 13 July 1991 *Husker Du: Ticket To Ride (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Husker Du: Eight Miles High (Byrds) 14 July 1991 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fischer): Save Your Kisses For Me (Brotherhood Of Man) 04 December 1979 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fischer): D'ya Think I'm Sexy? (Rod Stewart) 11 December 1979 *Hybrid Kids (Morgan Fischer): MacArthur Park (Richard Harris, Donna Summer) 12 December 1979 I *If Thousands: Isolation (Joy Division) 04 February 2003 *Inspiral Carpets: Gimme Shelter (session) (Rolling Stones) 05 April 1989 *Iron Prostate: I'm Free (Who) 01 January 1994 J *James: Sunday Morning (Velvet Underground) 13 July 1991 *Jellyfish Kiss: I'm Sticking With You (session) (Velvet Underground) 12 March 1990 *Jesus & Mary Chain: Reverberation (Doubt) (Roky Erickson) 14 July 1991 *Grace Jones: She's Lost Control (Joy Division) 15 July 1980 *Holly Johnson (with Lightning Seeds): Ferry Cross The Mersey (Gerry & The Pacemakers) 02 July 1997 *Paul Johnson: A Song For You (session) (Carpenters) 05 August 1987 *Tom Jones: Hard To Handle (Otis Redding) 03 July 1992 *Tom Jones & New Model Army: Gimme Shelter (Rolling Stones) 26 March 1993 *Ju Ju: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 27 August 1982 *Julian & The Chosen Few with The Gaytones: Joy To The World (Three Dog Night) 14 July 1991 K *Kartoon Krew: Batman (Neal Hefti, TV theme) 13 July 1991 *Pat Kelly: It's Over (Roy Orbison) 14 July 1991 *Kim, Thurston + Epic: Black Candy (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *The King: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 28 August 2001 *Kingswoods: Purty Vacant ('Pretty Vacant') (Sex Pistols) 29 May 1992 *Kop Choir: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 04 February 1972 L *L7: Let's Lynch The Landlord (Dead Kennedys) 07 July 1991 *Laibach: Live Is Life (session) (Opus) 29 December 1986 *Mickey Lee Lane: Tutti Frutti (Little Richard) 16 August 1979 Object of the Little Richard Cover Search. *Lawnmower Deth: Kids In America (Kim Wilde) 13 July 1991 *Lemonheads: Different Drum (Greenbriar Boys, Stone Poneys) 24 May 1990 *Lemonheads: Going To Get Along Without Ya Now (Patience and Prudence) 07 July 1991 *Lemonheads: Luka (Suzanne Vega) 23 May 1989 *John Lennon: Be-Bop-A-Lula (Gene Vincent & His Bluecaps) Unknown date 1975 (D013) *John Lennon: Sweet Little Sixteen (Chuck Berry) Unknown date 1975 (D020) *Levellers 5: Eleanor Rigby (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Jimmy London & Impact Allstars: Bridge Over Troubled Water (Simon & Garfunkel) 07 July 1991 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Love Song (Damned) 09 June 1995 *London Punkharmonic Orchestra: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 20 May 1995 *Loves: You're My Best Friend (session) (Queen) 14 February 2002 *Lorimer Over You (Roxy Music) 06 March 2002 *Low: Fearless (Pink Floyd) 25 April 2002 *Luna: Ride Into The Sun (Velvet Underground) 08 March 1993 (Ö3) *Lunachicks: Kraft Macaroni & Cheese Queen (Who) 01 January 1994 *Lush: Hey Hey Helen (session) (ABBA) 19 February 1990 *Lush: Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep (Lally Stott, Middle Of The Road) 24 May 1990 M *Madness: Madness (Prince Buster) 06 August 1979 *Madness: Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) 22 October 1979 *Magazine: Boredom (session) (Buzzcocks) 31 July 1978 *Magazine: Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again (session) (Sly & The Family Stone) 14 May 1979 *Magazine: I Love You, You Big Dummy (session) (Captain Beefheart) 31 July 1978 *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 07 July 1991 *Maloko: Soul Man (Sam & Dave) 13 July 1991 *Mama Guitar: Cadillac (Bo Diddley) 06 July 2000 *Mansun: Shot By Both Sides (session) (Magazine) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: Everything Flows (session) (Teenage Fanclub) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: Range Life (session) (Pavement) 19 December 2000 *J Mascis & the Fog: In A Rut (session) (Ruts) 19 December 2000 *Edith Massey: Big Girls Don't Cry (Four Seasons) 25 November 1982 *Matmos: A New Career In A New Town (David Bowie) 05 February 2003 *Matthews' Southern Comfort: Woodstock (Joni Mitchell) 12 August 1976 *Meat Purveyors: SOS (ABBA) 23 April 2002 *Mekons: Skid Row (session) (Merle Haggard) 23 February 1987 *‪Melt Banana: Surfin' USA‬ (Beach Boys) 09 March 1999 *Melt Banana: Killer Queen (Queen) 16 May 2002 (Radio Mafia) *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (Mudhoney) 28 June 1990 *Melys: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 23 June 1998 *Melys: Girls On Film (session) (Duran Duran) 20 July 2004 *Mercury Rev: Planet Caravan (session) (Black Sabbath) 15 November 2001 *Mercury Rev: Gymnopédies 3 (session) (Erik Satie) 15 November 2001 *Mind Body & Soul: White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) 15 March 1990 *Minutemen: The Red And The Black (Blue Öyster Cult) Peel 011 (BFBS) *Monsterland: Totally Wired (Fall) 29 October 1993 *Machel Montano & Xtatik: With Or Without You (U2) 23 August 2000 *Moose: In Every Dream Home A Heartache (session) (Roxy Music) 09 June 1991 *Morrissey: That's Entertainment (Jam) 06 July 1991 *Morrissey: East West (Herman's Hermits) 14 July 1991 *Morrissey: No-One Can Hold A Candle To You (session) (Raymond) 19 May 2004 *Mos Eisley: I'm On Fire (session) (Bruce Springsteen) 29 July 2003 *Mudhoney: Hate The Police (Dicks) 10 April 1989 *Isam Mustafa: Raylab (Lambada) (Kaoma) 21 March 1992 *MX80 Sound: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979 See comment on 22 October 1979) N *Napalm Death: Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / SOB (S.O.B., Siege) 14 July 1991 *New Order: Turn The Heater On (session) (Keith Hudson) 01 June 1982 *New Bad Things: Relax (session) (Frankie Goes To Hollywood) 22 July 1997 *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Purple Haze (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 09 January 1990 *Nip Drivers: Rio (Duran Duran Peel 011 (BFBS) *Nirvana: Love Buzz (Shocking Blue) 21 June 1989 *Nirvana: D7 (session) (Wipers) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Molly's Lips (session) (Vaselines) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Son Of A Gun (session) (Vaselines) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Turnaround (session) (Devo) 03 November 1990 *Nirvana: Return Of The Rat (Wipers) 07 August 1992 *Nirvana: Here She Comes Now (Velvet Underground) 22 November 1992 (BFBS) *Nirvana: The Man Who Sold The World (David Bowie) 05 November 1994 *Nouvelle Vauge: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 19 May 2004 *Nouvelle Vauge: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 26 May 2004 O *Ohm: Ohm Sweet Ohm (Kraftwerk) 08 January 1980 *Optiganally Yours: Genetic Engineering (OMD) 06 October 1999 *Orange Juice: Holiday Hymn (session) (Subway Sect) 10 August 1981 *Ordinaires: Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) 13 July 1991 *Original Sins: Sugar Sugar (Archies) 04 June 1987 (Rockradio) *Otis Redding: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 24 December 1992 *Oxes: Everlong (session) (Foo Fighters) 05 June 2002 P *Pale Saints: Kinky Love (Nancy Sinatra) 14 July 1991 *Charlie Parker: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) 21 December 2000 *Pastels: And Your Bird Can Sing (Beatles) 15 September 1999 *Pavement: The Classical (Fall) 21 August 1997 *Pavement: The Killing Moon (Echo & The Bunnymen) 28 October 1999 *John Peel And Tony Blackburn: You Don't Bring Me Flowers (Neil Diamond And Barbra Streisand) 28 October 2004 *Persil: Kennedy (Wedding Present) 30 January 2002 *Persil: Down Down (session) (Status Quo) 11 May 2004 *Phantom Surfers: Ring Them Bells (Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs) 15 October 1994 (BFBS) *Pig Pen: Christmas (Who) 01 January 1994 *Eilert Pilarm: A Fool Such As I (Hank Snow) 11 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: All Shook Up (David Hess, Elvis Presley) 15 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell, Elvis Presley) 01 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Hawaii (Bing Crosby) 05 January 1999 *Eilert Pilarm: Blue Suede Shoes (Carl Perkins) 27 April 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Don't Be Cruel (Elvis Presley) 19 January 1999 *Eilert Pilarm: Green, Green Grass Of Home (Johnny Darrell) 10 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: Heartbreak Hotel (Elvis Presley) 22 June 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Hound Dog (Big Mama Thornton, Elvis Presley) 08 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: In The Ghetto (Elvis Presley) 16 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: It's Now Or Never (Elvis Presley) 31 August 1996 (BFBS) *Eilert Pilarm: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard) 16 October 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Jailhouse Rock (Elvis Presley) 04 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: One Night (Smiley Lewis, Elvis Presley) 18 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Playing For Keeps (Elvis Presley) 24 January 1999 (BFBS) *Eilert Pilarm: She's Not You (Elvis Presley) 25 May 1996 *Eilert Pilarm: Suspicious Minds (Mark James, Elvis Presley) 17 December 1998 *Eilert Pilarm: That's All Right (Arthur Crudup, Elvis Presley) 09 December 1998 *Pioneers: I Need Your Sweet Inspiration (Temptations) 13 July 1991 *Pixies: Honey Pie (session) (Beatles) 16 May 1988 *Pixies: In Heaven (session) (Lady In The Radiator) 16 May 1988 *Pixies: Winterlong (Neil Young) 08 August 1989 *Pixies: Theme From Narc (Brian Schmidt) 18 May 1991 *Pixies: Evil Hearted You (Yardbirds) 03 June 1991 (Ö3) *Pixies: Born In Chicago (Paul Butterfield Blues Band) 07 July 1991 *Pixies: I Can't Forget (Leonard Cohen) 28 September 1991 *Pogues: Danny Boy (session) (traditional tune, Londonderry Air: Gracie Fields et al) 12 December 1984 *Pogues: Greenland Whale Fisheries (session) (traditional) 17 April 1984 *Popguns: Bye Bye Baby (Bay City Rollers) 14 July 1991 *Pop-O-Pies: Truckin' (Grateful Dead) 30 November 1982 *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Telstar (Tornados) 17 September 1979 *Portsmouth Sinfonia: Uptown Top Ranking (Althea & Donna) 25 May 1996 (BFBS) *Sharon Prabhakar: Aage Jo Hua (Funky Town) (Lipps Inc.) Peel 077 (BFBS) *Elvis Presley: Blue Christmas (Doye O'Dell) 26 December 1970 *Elvis Presley: Blue Moon Of Kentucky (Bill Monroe and The Blue Grass Boys) 29 February 2000 *Elvis Presley: Blue Suede Shoes (Carl Perkins) 01 December 1983 *Elvis Presley: Hound Dog (Big Mama Thornton) 12 June 1978 *Elvis Presley: Long Tall Sally (Little Richard) 25 June 1979 *Elvis Presley: My Baby Left Me (Arthur Crudup) 02 June 1981 *Elvis Presley: That's All Right (Arthur Crudup) 06 June 1970 *Elvis Presley: When My Blue Moon Turns To Gold Again (Wiley Walker & Gene Sullivan) 26 June 1979 *Prudes: Bird On The Wire (Leonard Cohen) 07 July 1991 *Punk Rock Baby: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 04 June 2002 Q *Quickspace: If I Were A Carpenter (session) (Tim Harding) 20 October 1998 R *Raincoats: Lola (Kinks) 12 November 1979 *Ramones: Let’s Dance (Chris Montez) 20 May 1976 *Terry Reid: Baby I Love You (Ronettes) 24 January 1979 *Residents: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979 See comment on 22 October 1979) *Ride: Sight Of You (session) (Pale Saints) 26 February 1990 *Ride: European Son (Velvet Underground) 06 July 1991 *Ride: Eight Miles High (Byrds) 13 July 1991 *Ride: The Model (Kraftwerk) 03 October 1992 *Ritual Tension: Hotel California (Eagles) 13 July 1991 *Rogers Sisters: Shadowplay (session) (Joy Division) 10 June 2003 *Rondellus: Verres Militares ('War Pigs') (Black Sabbath) 04 June 2002 *Rondellus: Magus ('The Wizard') (Black Sabbath) 11 June 2002 *Rondellus: Post Aetuernitatem ('After Forever') (Black Sabbath) 04 July 2002 *Linda Ronstadt: Rivers Of Babylon (Boney M) 06 September 1978 *Linda Ronstadt: Tumbling Dice (Rolling Stones) 06 September 1978 *Linda Ronstadt: That’ll Be The Day (Buddy Holly) 06 September 1978 *Röövel Ööbik: Mamma Mia (ABBA) 01 August 1990 *Rubbermaids + Gegengerade Allstars: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) S *Saint Etienne: Only Love Can Break Your Heart (Neil Young) 03 July 1990 *Salma & Sabina: Pehli Pehli Preet ('Super Trouper') (ABBA) 13 August 1993 *Salma & Sabina: Ho Jayegi Badnami ('Money, Money, Money') (ABBA) 14 August 1993 *Salma & Sabina: Mitha Maze Dar ('Dancing Queen') (ABBA) 24 October 2001 *Salma & Sabina: Toba Toba ('Mamma Mia') (ABBA) 22 January 2003 *Salt'N'Pepa: Tramp (Otis Redding & Carla Thomas) 16 December 1986 *Samurai Seven: Sound Of The Suburbs (Members) 10 February 1999 *Samurai Seven: Don't Go Breaking My Heart (session) Elton John & Kiki Dee (29 February 2000) *Samurai Seven: It's Different For Girls (session) (Joe Jackson) (29 February 2000) *Samurai Seven: I'm Telling You Now (session) (Freddie & The Dreamers) (29 February 2000) *Samurai Seven: Thank You For The Music/Mama Mia (session) (ABBA) (29 February 2000) *Sawdust Caesars: Any More Than I Do (Attack) 28 February 2001 (29 February 2000) *Senor Coconut: Tour de France (Kraftwerk) 14 June 2000 *Scarfo: Picture This (Blondie) 07 August 1997 *Schneider TM: The Light 3000 (Smiths) 05 June 2003 *See Me Feel Me Orchestra: Listening To You/See Me, Feel Me (Who) 01 January 1994 *Sex Clark Five: Talent Is an Asset (Sparks) 26 July 2000 *Sex Clark Five: By The Light (session) (Marc Bolan)11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Light Of Love (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Fist Heart Mighty Dawn Dart (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: She Was Born To Be My Unicorn (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Clark Five: Yours For So .Long/I Was Looking At Her/Cut Up Ray (session) (Marc Bolan) 11 June 2002 *Sex Pistols: C'Mon Everybody (Eddie Cochran) 18 June 1979 *Sex Pistols: Rock Around The Clock (Bill Haley & The Comets) 19 March 1979 *Shaggs: Wheels (String-A-Longs) 07 July 1991 *Ananda Shankar: Jumpin’ Jack Flash (Rolling Stones) 07 October 1994 *Shamen: Purple Haze (Jimi Hendrix) 07 July 1991 *Shanes: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 25 September 1993 *Shikisha: Pretty Vacant (Sex Pistols) 24 July 1997 *Sick Anchors: Bill Is Dead (Fall) 23 April 2002 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Dear Prudence (Beatles) 28 December 1983 *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Helter Skelter (Beatles) 14 July 1991 *Silicon Teens: Memphis, Tennessee (Chuck Berry) 31 July 1979 *Silicon Teens: Judy In Disguise (John Fred & His Playboy Band) 16 January 1980 *Silicon Teens: Just Like Eddie (Heinz) 24 June 1980 *Silicon Teens: Let's Dance (Chris Montez) 30 June 1980 *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance (Bobby Freeman) 06 July 1991 *Silverfish: Rock On (session) (David Essex) 12 January 1992 *Silvertones: In The Midnight Hour (Wilson Pickett) 07 July 1991 *Six By Seven: Helden (David Bowie) 06 October 1999 *Slits: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (Marvin Gaye) 17 September 1979 *Slowdive: Golden Hair (session) (Syd Barrett) 21 April 1991 *Smack Dab: Amazing Journey (Who) 01 January 1994 *Snuff: I Think We're Alone (session) (Tiffany) 30 January 1989 *Soledad Brothers: Bring It On Home (session) (Sonny Boy Williamson) 25 June 2003 *Solex: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 23 September 1999 *Solex: The Cutter (Echo & The Bunnymen) 06 October 1999 *Sonic Youth: My New House (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Rowche Rumble (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Psycho Mafia (session) (Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Victoria (session) (Kinks, Fall) 19 October 1988 *Sonic Youth: Computer Age (Neil Young) 09 August 1989 *Sonic Youth: I Know There's An Answer (Beach Boys) 04 June 1990 *Sonic Youth: Burning Farm (Shonen Knife) 29 March 1990 *Sonic Youth: Electricity (Captain Beefheart) 13 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick Mudhoney 14 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: Within You, Without You (Beatles) 13 July 1991 *Sonic Youth: Is It My Body (Alice Cooper) 06 October 1991 *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (Plastic Bertrand) 06 November 1992 *Sonic Youth: Personality Crisis (New York Dolls) 21 March 1993 (BFBS) *Sonic Youth: Superstar (Carpenters) 05 August 1994 *Sonic Youth: Nic Fit (Untouchables) 17 July 1992 *Soup Dragons: Purple Haze (session) (Jimi Hendrix) 06 January 1987 *Soup Dragons: Our Lips Are Sealed (session) (Funboy Three) 06 January 1987 *Soup Dragons: The Kids Are Alright (session) (Who) 06 January 1987 *Specials: Monkey Man (session) (Toots & The Maytals) 29 May 1979 *Specials: A Message To You, Rudy (Dandy Livingstone) 08 October 1979 *Specials: Too Hot (Prince Buster) 20 November 1979 *Specials: Guns Of Navarone (soundtrack) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Long Shot Kick De Bucket (Pioneers) 16 January 1980 *Specials: The Liquidator (Harry J Allstars) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Skinhead Moonstomp (Derrick Morgan) 16 January 1980 *Specials: Enjoy Yourself (Prince Buster etc) 15 September 1980 *Mike Spenser & The Cannibals: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (Toussaint McCall) 22 December 1977 *Spiritualized: Anyway That You Want Me (H.P. Lovecraft) 23 December 1990 *Spizzenergi: Virgina Plain (Roxy Music) 15 August 1979 *Spraydog : Wait In Vain (session) (Bob Marley) 01 August 2000 *Stackwaddy: Rosalyn (Pretty Things) 07 November 2000 *Viv Stanshall: Blue Ridge Mountains Of Virginia (session) (Laurel And Hardy) 27 October 1975 *Stars: This Charming Man (Smiths) 30 April 2003 *Steel Pole Bath Tub: Voodoo Chile (Jimi Hendrix) 13 July 1991 *Steely & Clevie featuring Suzanne Couch: Why (Carly Simon / Chic) 14 July 1991 *Stereo Nation: Oh Carol (Javeena) (Neil Sedaka) 09 December 1998 *Stiff Little Fingers: Johnny Was (Bob Marley) 15 January 1979 *Stiff Little Fingers: White Christmas (Bing Crosby) Peel 031 (BFBS) *Stigmata A Go Go: Outdoor Miner (Wire) 03 September 1994 *Sugarcubes: Motorcycle Mama (Sailcat) 14 July 1991 *Superette: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 02 March 1996 (BFBS) *Super Furry Animals: A Tame Lad (Datblygu) 22 April 1998 *Super Furry Animals: Y Teimlad (session) (Datblygu) 24 March 1998 *Swans: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) Peel 085 (BFBS) (03 June 1988) *Swinghufvuds: Smells Like Teen Spirit (Nirvana) 15 January 1994 *Swoons: Knowing Me, Knowing You (ABBA) 22 January 1994 (BFBS) T *Teenage Fanclub: The Ballad Of John And Yoko (Beatles) 06 July 1991 *Teenage Fanclub: Like A Virgin (Madonna) 26 February 1993 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Whole Lotta Love (Led Zeppelin) 04 October 1978 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: Stayin’ Alive (Bee Gees) 06 October 1978 *Temple City Kazoo Orchestra: 2001 Sprach Kazoostra (based on theme from film 2001 Space Odyssey’) 20 October 1978 *Total Sound Group Direct Action Committee: Any More Than I Do (Attack) 30 January 2002 *Temptations: Rudolf The Red-Nosed Reindeer (Gene Autry, Christmas standard) 07 July 1991 *Therapy?: Teenage Kicks (Undertones) 01 November 1992 (Ö3) *Thermals: Doe (session) (Breeders) 28 January 2004 *Th'Faith Healers: SOS (session) (ABBA) 11 January 1992 *This Mortal Coil: Sixteen Days / Gathering Dust (Modern English) 07 September 1983 *This Mortal Coil: Song To The Siren (Tim Buckley) 13 September 1983 *This Mortal Coil: Another Day (Roy Harper) 19 December 1984 *This Mortal Coil: Kangaroo (Big Star) 25 December 1984 *This Mortal Coil: Come Here My Love (Van Morrison) 09 July 1986 *Three Johns: You’ll Never Walk Alone (session) (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) 10 August 1982 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: He Cried (Jay & The Americans) 07 July 1991 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Baby, It's You (Shirelles, Beatles)) 13 July 1991 *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (Mickey & Sylvia) Peel 088 (BFBS) *Times: Lundi Bleu (Blue Monday) (New Order) 20 July 1991 *Тоника СВ: Auld Lang Syne (Traditional) Peel 078 (BFBS) *Tourettes Lautrec: Killer Queen (Queen) 22 May 2002 *Pete Townshend: Begin The Beguine (Cole Porter)) 13 June 1970 *Trembling Blue Stars: The Times You've Come (session) (Jackson Browne) 14 September 2000 *Terence Tsoi: Careless Whisper (George Michael) 01 December 1986 *Turbines: 1969 (Stooges) 07 July 1991 *Tuxedomoon: I Left My Heart In San Francisco (Tony Bennett) 18 October 1979See comment on 22 October 1979) U *Ukrainians: Batyar ('Bigmouth Strikes Again') (Smiths) 01 November 1992 (Ö3) *Ukrainians: Chekannya ('Venus In Furs') (Velvet Underground) 15 January 1993 *Ukrainians: Vona Moya ('Ça Plane Pour Moi') (session) (Plastic Bertrand) 20 February 1993 *Ukrainians: Koroleva Ne Pomerla (‘The Queen Is Dead’) (Smiths) 15 January 1994 *Uncle Wiggly: It's A Boy (Who) 01 January 1994 *Undertones: Rock 'n Roll (session) (Gary Glitter) 23 January 1980 *Unsane: Radio 1 Theme (session) (radio jingle) 30 July 1994 V *Velocette: Perfume (session) (Paris Angels) 04 September 1997 *Velocity Girl: Tales Of Brave Aphrodite (Beat Happening) 23 May 1992 *Very Things: When Father Papered The Parlour (Billy Williams) Peel 011 (BFBS) *V/Vm: Love Will Tear Us Apart (Joy Division) 07 June 2001 W *Shambeko Say Wah: You’ll Never Walk Alone (originally from ‘Carousel’ musical, Gerry & The Pacemakers) *Wayne Wonder And Cutty Ranks: Lambada (Kaoma) 31 March 1991 *Wedding Present: Felicity (session) (Orange Juice) 26 February 1986 *Wedding Present: Getting Nowhere Fast (session) (Girls At Our Best) 18 March 1987 *Wedding Present: Getting Better (Beatles) Peel 080 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (session) (Altered Images) 30 May 1988 *Wedding Present: I Found That Essence Rare (Gang Of Four) December 1988 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: It's Not Unusual (Tom Jones) 11 July 1989 *Wedding Present: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel) 09 May 1990 *Wedding Present: Don't Dictate (Penetration) 06 June 1990 *Wedding Present: She’s My Best Friend (Velvet Underground) 14 October 1990 *Wedding Present: Step Into Christmas (Elton John) 21 December 1991 *Wedding Present: Think That It Might (Altered Images) 23 February 1992 *Wedding Present: Falling (Julee Cruise) 28 March 1992 *Wedding Present: Pleasant Valley Sunday (Monkees) 01 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Undercurrent (Pacific Surfers) 16 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Let's Make Some Plans (Close Lobsters) 23 May 1992 *Wedding Present: Rocket (Mud) 03 July 1992 *Wedding Present: Theme From Shaft (Isaac Hayes) 31 July 1992 *Wedding Present: Chant Of The Ever Circling Skeletal Family (David Bowie) 05 September 1992 *Wedding Present: Cumberland Gap (Lonnie Donegan) 26 September 1992 *Wedding Present: Go Wild In The Country (Bow Wow Wow) 02 October 1992 *Wedding Present: UFO (Barry Gray) 06 November 1992 *Wedding Present: Him Or Me (What's It Gonna Be)? (session) (Paul Revere & The Raiders) 16 April 1994 *Wedding Present: Jumper Clown (Creepers) 19 November 1994 (BFBS) *Wedding Present: Waiting On The Guns (Butterglory) 01 December 1995 *Wedding Present: White Horses (session) (Jackie Lee) 21 September 2004 *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Smells Like Nirvana (Nirvana) 13 June 1992 *Where's The Beach: Mega Armagedron Death (session) (Electro Hippies) 26 September 1990 *Workdogs: Eyesight To The Blind (Who) 01 January 1994 *World Domination Enterprises: Funky Town (Lipps Inc.) 14 July 1991 *White Stripes: Death Letter (Son House) 16 January 2001 *White Stripes: Baby Blue (session) (Gene Vincent) 25 July 2001 *Wisdom Of Harry: Rebellious Jukebox (Fall) 25 January 2000 *Winston Wonder: Straight And Narrow Way (Bob Marley) 08 April 1981 *Robert Wyatt: I’m A Believer (session) (Monkees) (26 September 1974) *Robert Wyatt: Shipbuilding (Elvis Costello) 07 July 1991 *Robert Wyatt: Yolanda 14 July 1991 X Y *Sally Yeh: 200 Degrees (200度) (Material Girl) (Madonna) 25 November 1986 *Yo La Tengo: It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (session) (Bob Dylan) 31 August 1999 *Y Pants: Off The Hook (Rolling Stones) 06 July 1991 Z References Category:Discography Category:Lists